Long Live the Queen
by Scholar of Justice
Summary: AU. A month after the Great Thaw, the Royal Sisters discover they have a long-lost brother, who's been living in Aristocratic London, working as a private investigator and oblivious to his herritage. But, as he and Elsa and Anna get to know each other, several violent murders have been occuring lately, and the three soon find themselves in grave danger... Set in the LXG universe!
1. Chapter 1

Long Live The Queen

Prologue

AN: Just a quick side-project while I think of ideas for On the Road Again. This story was inspired by the song "Victorian Vigilante" by Abney Park. I have great plans for this story and I hope you all enjoy this fic! Also, you may notice I'll (mostly) be writing in Olde English to match the era of the story. P.S this is an AU where ORA never happened.

.0.0.0.

London

1888

The pale moonlight illuminated the dirty streets of Whitechapel as Elizabeth hurried along the cobblestone streets, occasionally looking over her shoulder and picked up speed. She'd lived in London's slums for over 2 years now, and never until tonight had she been so afraid. The loud stomping of her pursuer ceased, but Elizabeth knew she shouldn't let her guard down. She'd heard rumors that the "Leather Apron", as many a person called the murderer, could fly, turn invisible in the blink of an eye, and pass through walls as if they were nonexistent. Now, Elizabeth knew better than to believe these flights of fancy, but considering how nobody had seemed to even _see_ the culprit, save for his victims, of course, she didn't exactly rule that out. As she turned around an abandoned alley, a firm hand seized her neck, cutting off all of her air supply. She kicked and punched madly at nothing but air though, and she felt the cold steel of a knife touch her throat, causing her to fret even more. But as an unbearable pain erupted, she saw her vision darken as a deep, raspy voice murmured,

" Sorry love, but Jack needs to make a living somehow…"

..0

Please tell my what you think and if you have any ideas, either for this story or On the Road Again, please tell me. Oh, yeah, here's a shout-out to The Underdogs, he's doing an intriguing story and he's very talented.

Best of luck,

Scholar of Justice


	2. Chapter 2

Long Live the Queen

Ch.1: Revelations

Arendelle, Norway

1888

Queen Elsa of Arendelle gently pushed dusty, rooting books aside as she helped Gerda, one of her most trusted servants (second to Kai), clean her parents long-since abandoned room. It hadn't been touched since that fateful day, nearly four years ago. It took some convincing (more like ordering) Gerda before she was allowed to help the old servant in her duties. Though approaching 87 this week, the woman still had the stubbornness of a toddler at times.

As Elsa moved yet another book, a small red velvet book tumbled out of the space behind the others. Elsa _just _managed to grab it before it hit the floor. The name enscribed on the cover grabbed her attention almost instantly.

**Queen Lee of Arendelle**

**Confidential: Queen's Eyes Only**

"What's this?" Elsa thought aloud.

"What's what, dear?" Gerda asked.

Before Gerda could see, Elsa hid the small journal behind her back.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself," Elsa lied. She quickly excused herself from the room, and made for her private study. This was going to be a long night…

O.O.O.O.O.

_Entry # 258 Dec.1 1867_

_How could Christopher do this to me? After 19 years of marriage, he turns around and sins with another woman!? Worse yet, a child is now in existence, and my husband wants it to be the next heir to the throne. I will not have his Bastard taint my Elsa, or the name of Arendelle. In the coming hours I will ensure it is well away from here. But where, exactly? I cannot bring myself to have it executed, but perhaps there is another way…_

_Later,_

_The boy shall live out its days in London, where my lifelong confidante Captain Anderson shall live. May it never see Arendelle or the Royal Family again._

.0.0

Elsa dropped the journal in shock. She had a brother? Her father went behind his wife's back and had sex with another woman? This was too much to take in, but only one thought: _We have to find him._ Elsa darted out of her room and into the Dining Room, where she found Anna helping the cook prepare some new dish.

"Anna!"

Anna turned and saw her sister looking at her with surprise, shock, and anger evident on her face.

"Whatever it was, it was Olaf's idea!" she yelped.

"Anna, we have to go to London, fast."

"Ohhhhhhh, I've always wanted to go there! All the sights, the sounds, oh how I wonder how the chocolate may taste…. Wait, why are we going, and better yet, why so fast?"

Elsa, wanting to get on a ship as fast as possible, only said, "I'll tell you on the way."

.0

Please tell me what you think, and make sure to check out TwistedTelepath's page, he/she is doing a few great stories on the Frozen category!


	3. Chapter 3

Long Live the Queen

Ch.2

A/N: And here we're introduced to our two favorite Princess' brother, Thomas Andrews! Depending on whatever happens to old Tommy boy, I might write a prequel about his younger life before this. Please let me know what you think, and in case your wondering why Tom's last name is different than Anderson's, the Queen (before Elsa) ordered the Captain to use aliases in London, in case observant folks figured out that Anderson A is also Anderson B. Hope that helps, if a little bit. Lastly, this is to all you artists out there, if you could sketch a portrait of Thomas, I'd greatly appreciate it. Just remember he kinda looks like a younger version of Hank Pym from Earth's Mightiest Heroes (you could even say he's Tom's decendant (wink wink, nudge nudge)! Please note I'm taking many liberties with the layout of London and, most particularly, Whitechapel, so please disreguard any geographical shortcomings.

.0

London

1888

Thomas walked slowly down the rickety wooden stairs, careful not to wake his father or Louis, the House Servant, on his way out. Directly opposite the staircase stood a large bookshelf, books stacked so tightly that if one were to try to pull one out, you'd sooner pull the proverbial "sword out of the stone."

He quietly opened the door and darted out, one hand clutching his equipment tight, the other holding his bowler hat in place. He ran as fast as his long legs could carry him towards the small, one story building with no windows on Dorset Street. You always had to be careful on Dorset. If you didn't have keen enough eyes, you could find yourself lying facedown in an alley with your throat slit and your blood flowing freely. As Tom opened the door, he looked inside and saw the candle he had lit, about two hours earlier. Tom walked inside and locked the door as soon as he walked inside. He saw a book with the title, "_The Rise and Fall of the Belmont family." _He shrugged and moved the book aside. He light up a few more candles, placed his pistol in desk drawer closest to him. He briefly stepped outside and placed an OPEN sign on the door handle before returning back to his desk. Time for Detective Andrews to get to work.


	4. Chapter 4: The Arrival

Long Live the Queen

Chapter 3: Onwards to London

After Elsa filled Anna in on what's been going on, they had spent a few hours figuring out a way to leave Arendelle and get to London unnoticed. The two decided to adopt disguises as common folk visiting a family member, which wasn't completely a lie, Elsa decided. They told Gerda and Kai that they were planning on meeting with Queen Victoria, and not to order any guards on their behalf. It took some convincing, but finally they agreed. Then there was Kristoff. Unlike the others, Anna told him the truth. Not only did he give them a few peasant cloths, he actually secured them shelter in a small inn just outside of London. Having a husband with connections with retired ice harvesters and merchants paid off, they realized.

The voyage to England was long, made even worse by Anna constantly asking questions about their brother, what he looks like, what he wears, how tall is he, and so on. It's not that Elsa disliked hearing her sister talk, far from it, in fact. It's just the constant questions that neither of them knew the answer to, and the rambling. Normally Elsa thought it added more to Anna's quirkiness, but today? Not so much. But _just_ when Elsa was about to lose it, they arrived at the docks of one of the world's finest cities. Or that was what Elsa's books said. The air was dirty, people pushed and shoved their way through the streets, and factories and smokestacks were situated somewhere in the North. Elsa made a mental note to have the Royal scholar update their library when they came back. Anna coughed a bit before she asked, "How can anyone live here?"

"Who knows," Elsa answered. They walked about, searching for the inn they booked. After about fifteen minutes of searching, they found it. The Weary Traveler Inn, a sturdy, aged building with peeled paint and eroded brick exposed. Not something they would have chosen otherwise, but they weren't here to sightsee.

"Well, Kris tried his best," Anna said, looking up at the sign, which looked close to falling off.

"Nicknames, really?" Elsa questioned.

"Oh, shush you," Anna quipped.

"Just inquiring about my dear sister, is all."

They checked in, took the keys to their room, and spent the rest of the day in there. They'll begin searching tomorrow, they agreed.


End file.
